Me Remember
by Helen Black Potter
Summary: epaca de los merodeadores, mi vercion de como pudo ser uno de los primeros enfrentamientos de los chicos con Voldemort no incluye a Peter pasen y dejen comentarios me aria mucha ilucion SBRL y JPLE


Estas es mi primera historia es un solo capitulo, tiene un slash muy, muy suave que ni se siente, como saben nada es mio todo le pertenesea J.K

ME REMEMBER

Sirius: recuerdo la primera vez que vimos a Voldemort estuvo James, Lily Remus y yo fue hace dos años como olvidarlo ese dia me di cuenta que mis amigos y yo ya teniamos un destino marcado pelear contra el señor oscuro y no descansar hasta que sus planes se vean interrumpidos y el destruido

Nosotros fuimos a un bosque estuvimos casi todo el dia investigando, debiamos tener mucho cuidado ya que era muy peligroso por que varios policias muggles y aurores habian desaparecido, no eramos expertos ya que aun no acabábamos la carrera de aurors pero eramos los mejores del curso, y tambien perteneciamos a la Orden del Fenix, el grupo fundado por Dumbledore para derrotar a Voldemort

Caminamos un largo tiempo bien no sabiamos cuanto pero ya habia anochecido y nos tuvimos que alumbrar con el lumus de nuestras varitas, el ambiente se sentia raro muy raro

James "nos estan vigilando"

Remus "si, ya los olfatee

Lily "quedense quietos"

Nos empezaron a rodear los escuchabamos pero no sabiamos cuantos eran nos juntamos por si nos atacaban James trataba de calmar a Lily ya que se veia muy nerviosa mientras yo le tomaba la mano a Remus

Lily "James esto no me gusta"

James "parese ser que pronto sabremos el por que venimos o no?"

Sirius "preferiria quederme con la duda"

Remus "callense" Remus estaba muy tenso eso queria desir que nos acababan de rodear por completo, y sabia que eran los mortifagos estaba seguro

Una persona salio de los arboles venia vestido con una tunaca negra y la cara no se le veia por las sombras, pero nos aterro verlo no nesesitabamos que nos lo presentaran ya que lo identificamos era Voldemort

Voldemort "que asen cuatro jovenes dentro de este bosque"

James "queriamos pertenecer a tu ejercito"

Voldemort "tu James Potter quiere entrar a mi ejercito por favor a quien quieres engañar deseguro los mando el viejo para ver que pasaba en este lugar"

Sirius "como puedes estar tan seguro de nuestros deseos"

Voldemort "joven Black estoy mas que seguro que tu nunca buscarias entrare a mi ejercito ya que esta encontra de lo que piensas y recuerda que tengo la habilidad de leer la mente"

Remus "para lograrlo tendrias que usar tu varita"

Voldemor "talves tienes razon Lupin, necesito mi varita para leer la mente que sabe como serrarse pero una que no tiene esa barrera es como un libro abierto esperando que lo lea

Nos volteamos a ver era seguro que nosotros la sabiamos cerrar el mismo Albus nos hizo pruebas en eso una imagen tomo lugar en mi mente y creo que todos pensamos lo mismo ya que los tres volteamos a ver a Lily, ella se veia muy arrepentido, en ese momento lo entendi ella nunca lo logro

Voldemor "veo que se conosen, asi es la sangre sucia no lo logro y ustedes vinieron para ver por que fueron las desapariciones"

Lily "salte de mi mente" las lagrimas salian de sus ojos

Nosotros nos volteamos a ver como siempre nos entendiamos con la mirada el brillo de una travesura que siempre nos delataba entre nosotros

James – Moony, Padfoot?

Sirius- si

Remus –es hora de merodear

Era nuestro plan perfecto ya que Lily no sabia de lo que hablabamos y por lo tanto Voldemor tampoco, Remus tomo su varita siempre fue de los mejores por su agilidad, avernto unos hechizos para crear mucho polvo y neblina

Hacia nadie veria lo que James y yo haciamos, cuando estubimos seguros de que no nos veian nos transformamos James en ciervo y yo en perro Remus jalo a Lily la cual se subio al lomo de Prongs y Remus en el mio salimos corriendo esquivamos hechizos, corriamos a todo lo que dabamos

Cuando por fin ibamos a salir del bosque Remus bajo de mi y Lily lo imito nos transformamos en humanos y al salir nos dimos cuenta de que estabamos seguros ya que Dumbledore estaba en ese lugar preocupado por nuestra demora

Dumbledore "chicos se encuentran bien"

James "de maravilla"

Sirius "estupendamente despues de haber visto a Voldemort"

Remus "si creo que tienen razon"

Pero Lily no hablaba, ella se sentia mal por que Voldemor habia visto cosas de su pasado cuando entro en su mente las cuales trataba de dejar en el olvido

Dumbledore "que sucede Lily por que estas asi"

Lily "puse en peligro a todos no domino la oclumancia no devi venir"

Dumbledore "tranquila con el tiempo lo lograras, solo tienes que estudiar mas"

James "si nosotros aprendimos con mayor facilidad ya que…las bromas lo necesitaban"

Sirius "si empesamos a estudiar cosas mas dificiles para que los maestros no nos cacharan"

Dumbledore "si vieras lo que me costava saber que ellos eran los culpables cuando ponen su mente en blanco y con una carita de angel

Remus "y que pasara con el bosque"

Dumbledore "lo revisaran todos los aurores en la mañana que por cierto casi amanece, y sera mejor que se ballan a dormir"

Nos fuimos juntos por extraña razon no nos queriamos separar y todos nos fuimos a dormir al Valle de Godric, al llegar todos suspiramos, sabiamos que salimos muy bien librados pero no es nada agradable ver al señor oscuro defrente cuando peleas contra el

James "los elfos en un ahorita traeran la cena"

Sirius "que noche"

Remus "lo bueno es que no paso nada, Lily tu estudiaras con migo para que no vuelva a haber otro problema, te parese bien

Lily "Gracias Rem"

Empezamos a cenar y tratando de relajarnos despues de bromear un rato mas nos fuimos a dormir yo comparti cuarto con Remus y me quede profundamente dormido abrazando el ser que mas amo en mi vida

FIN

No sean crueles dejenme un comentario, critica, amenaza de muerte lo que quieran pero diganme que les parecio


End file.
